The Tells of Candiasi
by Bob1097
Summary: This could be an array of Orton/DiBiase/Rhodes smut and fluff on-going oneshots! Pending on if anyone wants me to add to it. This is a VERY explicit story! Slash sex threesomes!
1. Cody misses Ted

**This is something new I have started. Cody, Ted and Randy are all in a relationship, I am gonna call it '****Candiasi' but if you have a better name for it, let me know.**

**Now this is way different than anything I would normally do, so please be gentle!**

**If there is enough people who want me to I will keep these going, I just don't want to humiliate myself if no one is going to enjoy it.**

**I do not own these guys or any one who may come into the picture! **

**Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

Cody was laying in Randy's arms on their hotel room bed. Ted had gone to visit his family for a few days, leavening Cody and Randy alone, and both thinking about Ted.

This reminded Cody of the night Ted had first joined Cody and Randy's bed. It had started as just sex, but that had been two years ago and the blond was still with them.

Cody missed Ted. He snuggled closed into Randy. Randy had an arm around Cody and was holding the latest issue of 'Muscle Fitness' magazine in front of them. The room was quite and there was a basketball game on TV but the sound was turned down. Randy had been being extra sweet since Ted had left, He knew the loneliness Cody was feeling, as it was echoed in his own heart.

They all knew their place in the relationship, and they were usually all content with it.

Randy was the doer, the instigator, it had been him who first approached Cody. Randy was the dominate one, he didn't really like to say it like that, he loved his boys, and occasionally told them so. But he was never the one on bottom! That was Cody's place.

Cody was the quiet meek one. He had been Randy's before Ted had come along. He loved Randy very deeply, but when Ted came along that place in Cody's heart was split in two, as he love Ted just as much.

Ted! What could be said about Ted? Ted was the one Cody preferred to share his bed with. Ted would lay awake with Cody and be content talking about nothing, or he could take it rougher when Randy was in a nasty mood. He wasn't too good to bottom to Cody, he was always ready to please the younger boy though, surprisingly, he was the one who keep his feelings and personal thoughts privet. He could be on Cody's level or Randy's and was the perfect mixture at all the right times.

The memory of the first time Ted had shared their bed was so clear to Cody at that moment. Maybe it was that he was thinking so much about him, but he could smell Ted's scent!

**-XxXxX-**

Cody was propped up next to Randy on their bed. Randy had an arm around Cody and was absent mindedly rubbing a finger up and down Cody's side.

They had only been together for two months but Randy wanted to introduce something… _new_ into their relationship. Or rather, _someone_!

"Cody?" Randy started. "M?" Cody replied softly. "You know I love you, right?" Randy asked trying to figure the best way to go about starting the conversation. Cody sat up straighter and looked at Randy a little afraid of what was coming. "Yes Randy?" "Well Ted talked to me today, and he is going to, join us tonight," Randy said. "What do you mean?" Cody asked though he knew. Randy was sure if Cody hadn't been so nervous he would have anger in his voice. "You know, join us-"

There was a knock on the door that saved Randy from explaining further. Cody shot his gaze to the door.

"Come in." Randy called. Cody quickly looked from the door to Randy then back again.

Ted walked in and smiled faintly, he took a seat at the foot of the bed. Cody looked at him like he didn't know what he was. Sure Ted was good looking, and they were friends, but Cody would have never guessed that Randy would let him 'join' them.

"So, let's get started." Randy said and rubbed his hand over Cody's chest, getting a slight flex out of the boy when he ran over his nipple. Randy always knew what to do to Cody, it came from the bond they shared.

Ted leaned up and began kissing Cody. Cody was obviously unsure how to react. Ted's kisses where soft. Quick pecks on Cody's lips. He was a little upset that Randy, the man who loved him, would let someone else kiss him so freely. He almost wanted Randy to tare Ted off of him in jealousy. But he didn't.

Randy kept running his hand over Cody and watching the two men. Ted left Cody's mouth for his chest, he was kissing and nibbling at random bits of skin. Cody turned his head to look at Randy, who caught his mouth in a reassuring kiss. This kiss was more certain, Cody knew how to kiss this man. Randy's tongue darted into Cody's mouth and played merrily.

Ted kissed over Cody's chest then down his abs. He stopped at the waist band of Cody's PJ bottoms. He gently pilled the cloth away, while Randy held Cody in the kiss. They had to play it just right if they wanted everyone to enjoy this.

Ted gingerly slipped his lips over Cody's member. He began to softly move his mouth up and down on it. Randy allowed his hand to keep moving along Cody's upper body, almost distracting the boy from Ted who was bringing Cody's cock to life.

Randy pulled away from the kiss to look at Ted and Cody followed his gaze and was surprised that he was liking what he was seeing. Randy softly ran a hand through Ted's blond hair, he so wanted to touch Ted, to steal him from Cody, but he keep his composer. Cody began to bight his bottom lip.

Randy could still see the uncertainty on Cody's face. "Okay baby?" Randy asked sweetly, his voice was thick with lust. Cody nodded, and Randy pulled him in for another kiss, Cody was letting his hand travel Randy's tan muscular body.

The kiss broke and Randy's mouth was replaced with Ted's. Gaining confidence, Cody allowed his tongue to dart out past his lips and Ted's own welcomed it. Randy pulled off his own shorts to revile his already hard cock. Randy and Ted together relived Cody of his cotton sleep pants. Ted pulled back and the other two watched as he sensually removed his own clothing.

"Here." Randy said and patted a spot on the bed. Randy and Ted switched places. Ted laid back and braced himself on his elbows looking expectantly at Cody.

Something in Cody knew what to do. He lent over and took Ted into his mouth and began to suck he let his tongue lavish and devour Ted's dick.

Rand took Cody by surprise and blew hot air over his cock. This was something Cody had never experienced from Randy. Sure he had taken him in his hand before, but in his mouth? Never! Randy worked his lips and mouths slowly and softly over Cody.

There play was slow and gentle. Cody couldn't believe that he was getting into this. Ted's cock in his mouth, his in Randy's, it was nice.

Cody was going over Ted's cock almost kissingly at times but swallowing him all the way down at others. He had this incredible talent to deep throat, and not gag.

"Oh Cody!" Ted moaned. He was creasing Cody's back almost lovingly. They continued their play until Randy made an offer none of them could refuse. "Teddy, do you want to get him ready for us?"

Their position changed. Ted was laying on his back and Cody was right above him on his knees. Ted was kenning at Cody's lovely ass with both hands. He was kissing, licking and letting his tongue slip in and out of Cody. Stretching the tight ring, and plastering his delicate walls with warm saliva. The feeling was unbelievable!

Cody was never loud in the bedroom but tonight he was moaning and gasping with pleasure. He threw his head back and allowed Ted to take his senses over with is mouth.

Randy stood on the bed in front of Cody with his hands on the ceiling and his dick in Cody's wet hot mouth. Ted was provoking Cody to suck Randy even harder and deeper. It was all Randy could do to keep from really hurting Cody by fucking his throat.

"That's enough." Randy said breathlessly regaining control. Cody looked up at him, "I want you." Randy explained and Cody nodded. "Ted has never been with a man before." "Really?" Cody asked softly. "Really. Do you thin you could get him ready for me?" Randy asked and Cody started to chew his lip again. "I have never done it before, but I will try." Randy smiled at Cody's innocents and softly pecked his lips. It was a fact that Cody had been a virgin when he and Randy had gotten together. He had never been with a man or a woman up until that point, not because no one was willing, but because Cody had known he was gay and it was very awkward for him.

Randy had to admit, that first taste of ass sure had been sweet!

Ted was holding his knees and Cody was working his middle finger softly into his ass. Occasionally Cody would stroke Ted's dick or lay a soft kiss on it to lessen the anxiety caused by the intrusion. "I promise you're going to love it." Cody would say reassuringly when Ted would whimper.

Randy was behind Cody and was about to slip in a third finger, he was so soft and so warm. Starching his Cody out, as not to hurt him, was not something Randy particularly liked, but he would never have dreamed of not doing it. Cody was sighing and would arc his back when Randy would move his lubricant slickened fingers inside him. Randy was bendinghis fingers just right to hit Cody's spot causing him to be a heavily breathing mess. "Ready baby?" Randy asked and Cody nodded. Cody whined a bit as Randy pressed deeper and deeper into him. He was so tight and warm! Randy wanted to pound in to him relentlessly, to drench his walls in cum! But he had to make this last, so he keep his pace torturously slow.

Ted was running his fingers through Cody's dark hair. Cody slipped Ted's dick in his mouth and Ted couldn't help but to raise his hips to meet Cody's fingers as they went deeper into his ass. He was ready to cum too, but like Randy he wanted this to last and be the most memorable night of any of their lives.

Randy had begun to bump into Cody softly and Cody's breathing was picking up. "Oh! Randy." He cooed.

Cody's calls and the desire to move into him harder and faster was too much, Randy slapped Cody's tan ass lightly, this made Cody gag on the dick that was down his throat. "Awh." Cody said once his mouth was free. "I'm sorry Cody baby, it's just, you're so damned tight!" Randy said and began kissing Cody's shoulders to relax him. "Teddy," Randy called out and Ted moved to the edge of the bed for Randy to fuck him. Cody turned so his ass was next to Ted's face.

Randy pushed into Ted with very little warning, this made Ted gasp. Once a rhythm was found, Ted turned to Cody and began to finger him much the same way Cody had done him. Though Ted's finger was considerably smaller than Randy's cock, Cody moaned at the appendage inside him.

Randy moved faster into Ted, he was not as precious of a jewel as his dear sweet Cody was. So Randy fucked him harder getting the speed and friction he so wanted. Randy was not so much pumping Ted's cock, as squeezing it in time with their bodies pounding together.

"Cody, turn around." Randy said lowly. Cody moved to lay on his back by Ted. Randy would move into Ted roughly then moved to Cody and press in softly, then switch. Ted and Cody began to makeout while Randy took advantage of their bodies.

This went own for several more minutes before Cody spoke up. "Wait." He said felling that they couldn't last much longer. Ted let Cody shuffle them around until they where in 69 position, with Cody on top. "Fuck me Randy." Cody said and Randy positioned himself behind Cody. Randy pushed into Cody as the two younger men sucked each other down.

Cody began to whimper and moan incoherently as his body began to tingle. The new found sounds in the room were forcing Randy's body to move faster and harder. In turn Cody moaned harder and tried to stifle himself by clamping down on the bind of Ted's leg. "Fuck Cody!" Ted said pulling his mouth off Cody's cock. "I'm sorry Teddy." Cody said and began kissing the little red dotes away. "What happened?" Randy asked. "He bit me." Ted answered. Randy looked past Cody's shoulders and laughed. "At least now Teddy will have a perfect little bight make by his cock." All three men knew that a tortured Cody's climax was near. Randy loved to make Cody cum, it wasn't just about the pleasure, the moans and wails and gasps Cody made were just so cute. "Teddy, do you want some of this?" "Yes." Ted said only moving his mouth off of Cody for a second.

Cody rolled onto his back and Ted replaced Randy. Randy moved to Cody's face, and let Cody suck on his thick pulsing cock. Ted moved just fast enough to make Cody whimper around Randy's dick. Randy felt himself peak and deliver hot streaks of cum into Cody's mouth. Cody swallowed them without hesitation. Cody was rocking his hips desperately with Ted's thrust. Ted let out a sound that was between a moan and a scream. He pulled out and started pumping himself in his own hand, and pumping Cody at the same time with his other hand. "Cody, I love your abs." Ted said as his seed covered Cody's stomach. "Teddy you have the same abs I do." Cody said in a breathless whisper as his seed joined Ted's on his body. For some reason it seemed very important to point out this pointless fact. Randy bent and kissed away the seed from Cody's shaking body, then kissed Ted forcefully, making him taste himself and Cody combined. Randy fell back on the pillows and Ted lay over Cody's warm body. All three men couldn't have been more content.

**-XxXxX-**

Yep, Cody missed Ted. The door opened unexpectedly and made Cody jerk away from his memory. Ted was standing there, arms held wide and his bags at his feet. "Miss me?" Ted asked smiling his million dollar smile. He had obviously noticed the huge lump in Cody's sleep pants. Yep Cody had missed Ted!

* * *

**Ok… so what did you think? If I write anymore of these it will be of the same nature. Smut with some fluff moments and maybe some drama! Just let me know if you think I should keep going?**


	2. Pillow Talk

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and messaged me! I appreciate it so so so much! If it hadn't been for you I would have stopped on these. But I still need to know they are being enjoyed. This one is a little short but I think this bit needed to be separate from the next part. If you read it you will find out why. This chapter is nothing but FLUFF!!! Lol**

* * *

It had just been a night of incredible sex! Ted had came back and it was just like old times, to all of them, being that close to the men they loved was like paradise. Randy was already asleep and Ted was back in the other bed, but Cody was wide awake under Randy's arm. Cody was sure Randy really cared about him, and Ted too but why was it always Ted who got the sex? The good sex. Rand was gentle and kind to Cody while he was rough and dirty with Ted. Cody wasn't a slut, but he wasn't a child either.

Cody slid out from under Randy's arm and went to Ted's bed. They would have sleep in the same bed but three six foot men in one bed was a tight squeeze.

"Ted?" Cody said and touched Ted's arm, Ted unwound himself from his pillow and looked at Cody. "Teddy, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure Codes." Ted said and stretched his arm out for Cody to lay on. Cody got in the bed, under the covers and curled into Ted. "What's wrong Cody? Why are you not with Randy?"

"I missed you, can't I sleep with you tonight?" Cody asked, it was usual for Cody to leave Randy's bed for Ted's but it was unusual for him to ask.

"You know you can. What did you ask for?" Ted asked looking down at him, Cody wasn't looking him in the face. He was staring intently a spot on Ted's abdomen, but Ted was sure Cody wasn't really seeing anything.

"Look at me Cody. What's wrong, sweetheart? Did we do something wrong? Did we hurt you?" Ted asked a little concerned, he had gotten a bit inpatient with the boy. He began looking Cody over like he would find an obvious reason that Cody was unhappy.

"No." Cody said and pushed Ted's searching hand away. "You didn't hurt me, it was great… _like always._" Ted indentified the part in the sentence that bothered him.

"What's wrong with the way we always do it Codes?" Ted asked. He had always quite enjoyed him self, but then again he wasn't Cody.

"Nothing!" Cody sighed. "But you always get it rough from Randy, and I always get it slow and easy, from you and Randy. You get it good while I get glorified." Cody said, he was a little frustrated.

Ted placed a few, more vigorous kisses on Cody's neck to cheer him up. "That's because Randy doesn't want to hurt you, and believe me when he gets going…" Ted drifted off.

"Yea well you like it rough, and you wouldn't hurt me. You proved it tonight!" Cody pleaded.

Ted stared at him and contemplated it for a moment. He couldn't imagination being fucked as sweetly as Cody got it. And now that he was thinking about it, he didn't ever want to. He loved Randy but, God! The man had a mean streak when it came to getting off. He always took it for granted that Cody liked it nice and easy, as Randy had threatened his life if he ever hurt Cody. Not to be argent, but Ted wasn't sure what Randy would have done if it wasn't for him being willing to go through a little pain.

"Have you told Randy how you felt?" Ted asked

Cody huffed dramatically. "No!"

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't do it, you know that" Cody said "He hardly lets me use a knife"

"He does that because he doesn't want anything to hurt you. He practically worships you. He loves you." Ted pointed out.

"He loves you too Teddy." Cody said and stroked Teds face to let him know he wasn't forgotten.

"Yea, but that's in a different way, Codes."

Little did Ted and Cody know, but Randy was only pretending to be asleep but he was listening intently to their conversation. Was he hearing this right? His Cody wanted it rougher? He wasn't sure he could bring himself to fulfill that wish. He really couldn't hurt Cody. And then Ted, did Teddy really think he didn't care as much about him as Cody? He did! He just thought Ted could hold up to more. There had to be some thing Randy could do to take care of both his lovers.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Randy's master plan to make both of his boys happy. Tell me what you would like to read, and/or how you think Randy should go about doing it.**


	3. Randy’s Master Plan

**Here is Randy's 'master plan' to make Cody and Ted happy. Thank you all so much for the support on this one, it means a lot! I hope you continue to enjoy them.**

* * *

The boys had finally gotten home! Their home. The one place where there were no dirty looks from strangers when they ate together or if they wanted to sit together or when they got one hotel room for three men. This was their house, their sanctuary!

"We have got to get out of this bed and start the day." Cody said. He was laying across Randy's torso with his hand intertwined with Ted's.

They each had their on rooms in the house. Randy's was the biggest, as that was were the three of them spent the most time together. Randy had a California King sized bed witch he shared with the other two when they were too exhausted to go back to their own beds. His room was very well furnished, a sofa, big screen TV, Randy's laptop desk and it was all connected to a lavish master bath.

The next door down was Ted's. Ted spent a lot of his time in his room. He was quite and usually preferred his privacy. That room was plenty big enough for him and Cody who usually wondered down the hall in the middle of the night to snuggle with Ted. His room had it's own bathroom too, though not as big as Randy's. Ted never asked much out of life, and Randy had very expensive taste.

Cody's room was tiny and all the way at the end of the hall. He rarely slept in there. As a matter of a fact the last time he could even remember opening the door was two months ago when he spent four very frustrated days in there, because he had the flu. He didn't even need to go in there to get his clothes. He had his own drawer in Ted's room, and half of Randy's closet was filled with Cody's clothes. Randy often complained about all the room they took up, but he wouldn't have changed it for anything in the world!

"I don't want to move!" Randy moaned. It was well after nine in the morning and the sun was blazing through the window making the room glow.

"Cody's right. We have stuff to do today." Ted said sleepily gazing into Cody's eyes.

"What have we got to do today that is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"Well, unless you want your Ferrari to rot," Randy frowned at him. "We need to take it an have it detailed. We have to buy groceries-" Randy interrupted him, "Take-out!" Ted looked up at him. "We can't keep having take-out, get up!" Ted said and tried to sit up. Randy kept his strong arm around him and Cody tugged on his hand. "No, Teddy, don't leave us." Cody said trying to pull him back down.

"No, Cody get up." Ted said. He stood up and pulled Cody up with him. "Come on, sweetheart." Ted said and Cody allowed Ted to pull him over Randy's body and out of bed.

They were all sitting around the kitchen bar eating their breakfast.

"Ted, do you mind taking the car to the body shop for me? And I don't want those jack-asses hurting my baby, so you will have to stay with it."

Ted nodded, then got up to put his blow in the dishwasher.

"Sometimes I think he loves that car more than us." Cody joked to Ted.

Ted smirked. "I know, I am surprised he is letting me drive it." Ted said.

Randy just laughed and let them have their little joke over how protective he was over his car. He only asked Ted to take the car, to give him some alone time with Cody.

Ted left and Randy heard the car pull out of the driveway. "Cody, how would you feel about taking a shower with me?" Randy asked looking across at the dark haired boy

"I would like that." Cody said smiling.

They walked hand in hand up the stairs and into Randy's bedroom.

"I'll get the water started." Cody said and started forward into the bathroom. Randy grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around so he could look him in the eye.

"Cody, is it true you think I have been going too easy on you?" Randy asked.

Cody blushed. "You heard that?"

"Of course I heard. I hear everything! Is it true?"

Cody looked away from Randy. "Yes." He whispered.

Randy shoved Cody against the wall, and pushed his body against Cody's, holding him there, helpless. "I'll give it to you. And the way you want it. But you better not go crying like a little bitch when it's not what you expect." He took Cody's hands in his and held his wrist above his head. Randy was grinding their groins together, and sucking bruises on Cody's neck. Cody was growing hard at being taken over so roughly. He was breathing a little hard and he was a little taken aback, but he loved this more aggressive Randy. He closed his eyes and moaned softly.

Randy stopped moving and bit Cody's neck then went up to whisper in his ear. "I am about to do horrible things to you. Are you sure this is what you want?" Cody silently nodded. "Okay, I love you, all you have to do is tell me to stop." Randy said and nipped painfully at his lover's neck. "Don't stop!" Cody begged. He was a weak, shallow breathing mess that was melting against the wall.

It wasn't as hard as Randy thought it would be to get rough with Cody. He really was a bit angry at Cody for wanting such a seemingly unpleasant thing done to his body. But he really wasn't looking forward to violating him in such a way. But what Cody wants', Cody gets!

Randy was still violently marking Cody's neck with his mouth and tongue. He took both of Cody's wrists in one hand and held them tight. With his free hand he palmed Cody's erection firmly through his sleep pants. Cody was weak and wouldn't be standing if Randy's chest wasn't pressed so firmly into his. "Ran- Randy!" Cody whimpered. "Shut up!" Randy commanded, only moving his mouth long enough to speak.

Cody's whole body was tingling, and his breathing had gone from bring barley existent to coming twice as fast.

Randy moved his mouth to Cody's shoulder and kissed and nipped down to his bare chest. Each little spot that Randy went over, he left it glowing red. He moved to one nipple and took it in his mouth flicking his tongue over it numerous times before leaving it for the other one.

Randy stood up and looked at looked at Cody. He was flushed and looking a bit scared. It broke Randy's heart to see that look on his baby's face, but he went own.

He turned Cody around to face the wall. "Brace your self!" Randy said and Cody put his forearms to the wall and arced his back, so his ass was at easy access to Randy.

With a hand on Cody's shoulder, Randy quickly slipped one finger into his mouth, barely wetting it. Then slipped his had down the back of Cody's pants, and with no warning he breached Cody's tight hole with his middle finger. Cody gasped, in surprise, and then relaxed his body.

"If you want it rough, then you got to be tight!" Randy said in Cody's ear. He moved his finger fast, in and out, giving Cody no time for adjustment. He was sure it was hurting Cody, but he had came too far to stop now.

Randy roughly shucked Cody of his sleep pants, then ridded himself of his own jeans. Randy jacked himself to hardness, and took a deep breath before pushing his cock into Cody's tight ass. The sick feeling in his stomach subsided and was replaced with how good Cody's tight hole was.

Cody screamed out in pain. Randy wanted to pull out and take the pain away, but he knew that's not what Cody wanted.

He pulled almost all the way out, then quickly plunged back in and slapped Cody's necked ass. Cody tensed up and sobbed.

"Oh shit! Dear God!" Cody called out, Randy slapped Cody's ass again.

"Listen at that, my dear sweet Cody talking like such a little slut." Randy said and slapped him again even harder.

"Fuck." Cody said and winced. When he did it caused his muscles to tighten around Randy's cock. Randy almost lost it and spilled into Cody, but regained him self. He had a lot to make up for with Cody, and he wasn't sure he wanted to do this again. Ted could if he wanted to, but he wasn't going to abuse Cody anymore if he could help it.

Only a few more painful thrust and Randy was exploding inside Cody. Cody was still whimpering and crying from his own ignored release. Randy slumped over Cody's back. "Did you like that?" Randy asked in a dirty whisper. Cody just nodded. Glancing down Randy saw that Cody's sweet little pucker was red, and stretched. He wanted to lean down and kiss it, to take the hurt away. But he knew he couldn't.

Randy couldn't ignore Cody any longer. He dropped down and slid in between Cody's spread legs and slipped Cody's throbbing dick in his mouth, and tightened his lips on it. Cody moaned at the tightness Randy bobbed his head letting Cody's dick go down his throat as to makeup for hurting him early. Cody began to move his hips to meat Randy's mouth. It was only seconds before Cody was spilling into Randy's open mouth.

Randy stood and he and Cody made there way to the bed were they collapsed. "Did I hurt you?" Randy asked after a minute. Cody who was snuggled in Randy's arms, nodded. "But I liked it!" He said. Randy kissed Cody's forehead. "Don't ever ask me to do that again!" He said. Cody smiled. "Thanks." He said. Randy may not have liked it but there was no denying Cody. He just hoped he would never have to hurt him again.

Randy's phone rang, he looked at the screen, and it said that Ted was his caller. "Hey Ted, did you get the car fixed?"

There was a long pause, in witch Randy could hear Ted breathing. This worried Randy! Ted sounded upset. "Teddy? What is it?"

"About your car Randy…" Ted started, but stopped.

"What? Did something happen?" Randy asked sitting up and listening closer.

"I am sorry, Randy I didn't mean to." Ted sounded like he was almost in tears, if he wasn't already!

"Calm down! Tell me what happened." Randy said soothingly. Cody sat up too and was looking concerned.

"I was on the way home and this car, it ran the stop light and it hit your car! It's completely totaled. I am so so sorry Randy, I didn't mean to-"

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. He was already getting up and pulling on his clothes.

"I'm fine." Ted said faintly. "I know you're mad." He added and once again faded off.

"I am not mad at you baby." Randy said. For the second time today, Randy felt his heart break. Ted really thought he was mad at him over something he had no control over. How had he let this go so long? He had to show Ted that he meant more to him that that. "Where are you?" Randy asked. He silently mouthed for Cody to put his clothes on too.

"At the hospital, I didn't want to come but the paramedics said I should." Ted said.

Randy and Cody arrived fairly soon at hospital. The nurse showed them to Ted's room. Randy knocked and Ted called for him to inter. He was sitting up in bed and he had a white bandage on the right side of his head.

"Hey Randy. Hey Cody." Ted said and quickly looked down. He was looking guilty and like he really had been crying. But Randy knew even if he had, he wouldn't admit it. That way just the way he was.

"Are you okay?" Randy asked. Ted looked up at him, but only for a moment. "They said I have a concussion, but I'm fine. It only took a few stitches."

Randy looked meaningfully at Cody, who had been standing silently knowing that Ted and Randy needed to work things out for themselves. "Are you hungry Teddy?" Cody asked and Ted nodded. "If you will give me your keys, Randy, I will go get us something to eat." Cody said, he knew the two needed some alone time. Randy pulled his keys from his pocket and handed them to Cody. Cody stepped forward and kissed Ted on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered in Ted's ear. "I love you too, sweetheart." Ted said. Cody left the room, leaving Randy and Ted in an awkward silence.

Ted looked down, away from Randy. "I'm-"

"Don't start apologizing again!" Randy said cutting him off. "I'm not mad at you, I love you"

"But you car." Ted said looking back up at him.

"I don't care about that damned car! I'm just glad you are alright. That's all I care in the world, is just you and Cody!" Randy said, he rushed forward and laid a reassuring hand on Ted's leg.

Ted looked down and did not respond.

"I care about you too Teddy, didn't you know that?" Randy asked.

"I know." Ted said still looking down. "You don't have to tell me like you do Cody. I'm not as fragile as he is." He said and looked Randy dead in the eye. He hadn't made the comment to make Randy feel worse, but it had. Maybe he didn't tell Ted how he felt often enough.

"Baby, I love you! And I want to tell you! I should have told you a long time ago!" Randy said and captured Ted's mouth in a gentle kiss.

"I know you do." Ted whispered when the kiss broke.

"I don't think you do, and I am going to make you believe it!" Randy said and crawled into the small bed with his lover and pulling him close. "You have got to know that I love you just as much as I do Cody. I couldn't live without you, you're one of the pieces of my heart!" Randy said desperately and Ted smiled a little bit. Randy kissed his jaw and down his neck. "You're everything to me!" Randy whispered. He cradled Ted until he was sure the other man was sure of his feelings.

There was a soft knock on the door. Randy kissed Ted's cheek lovingly. "Come in." Randy called and stood up. "It's just me." Cody said pushing open the door and holding up the bags of food.

They ate their food in silence until the doctor came in told them that Ted would have to stay the night, just as a precaution. A cot was brought into the room for Cody, but Randy slept in the chair by Ted's bed so he could hold his hand until he fell asleep.

Randy could sleep easy for now, both of his men were happy! ….Well at least for now. The next step would be replacing his beloved car.

* * *

**Okay…? What did you guys think about that one? Good enough for a review? I was kinda in a bit of a rush, so if something is wrong with it or something just let me know.**


	4. Cody's Outlet

**I know it took along time, but I got another chapter up! Thanks to all who have reviewed, I hope you keep it up!**

**Enjoy the new installment!**

* * *

Cody was laying in Randy's bed. He was still awake though it was getting close to one A.M. He rolled over and tried to get his eyes to adjust. Randy was laying there all snuggled into the covers. He looked so sexy when he was asleep. Cody ran a hand over Randy's impressive bicep. He wanted the older man to wake up for some midnight play, but Randy had a very long day the day before, and Cody knew he had an early flight in the morning.

Cody went back to his absent staring at the ceiling. He was bored! He had been bored for the last two weeks, he and Ted were out with fake injuries and Cody was getting restless just staying in the same place, his mind seemed to be on overload and being home was giving him too much time to think.

He pushed the covers off him and silently went down the hall to the familiar door of Ted's room. He pushed it open and the dark room was lit with a single lamp by Ted's bed. He was sitting up on his pillows reading a novel. He looked up when the door open.

"Hey Codes, can't sleep?" Ted asked. He put his book down and scooted over to make room on the bed for Cody.

"No. Randy's out. Why are you awake?" Cody asked. He pushed back the cover and laid his head on Ted's chest.

Ted took a deep tired breath. "I don't know. I have slept more in the past week than in the past month." Cody smiled and placed a kiss on Ted's chest through his night shirt.

"Maybe I could make you tired." Cody said and crawled to straddle Ted and kissed his lips.

"We better not Cody, Randy's asleep." Ted said.

"So? Be quite!" Cody lent down and kissed Ted's mouth again and started unbutton Ted's shirt.

After every button Cody would place a wet kiss on Ted's broad, tan chest.

"Cody." Ted whispered.

"Shh! I'm bored, let me play." Cody said and keep undoing the shirt and lapping at the skin beneath it.

Ted silently nodded, giving his body as a play ground to the young Cody.

Cody completely opened the shirt and Ted set up a bit more so Cody could push it off his shoulders. "Mmm!" Cody moaned, his eyes going big at Ted's ample chest being offered to him. Ted smirked a little bit; all those long days at the gym were paying off.

Cody firmly ran his hands down the flesh he teasingly slipped the tips of his fingers into the waist of Teds PJ bottoms. Then he lowered his mouth to Ted's neck were a mixture of kissing, sucking, nipping and letting his tongue dance in a circle, had Ted coming to pieces. Cody tightened his grip on Ted's pants and pushed them down.

Ted whimpered a bit as his hardening cock was exposed to the new air. Cody kissed a trial down Ted's pelvis and then all around Ted's growing cock, and down into the inside of Ted's leg. Ted was breathing heavily, blood pumping to his growing cock. Cody's tongue running over his skin was driving him crazy!

Cody placed a few soft kisses on the shaft and on Ted's balls, and then took the dick into his mouth. He tightened his lips around the hard thing. He began to twist his lips around it as he bobbed his head. "Oh! I love you Codes!" Ted said loudly. Cody looked up at him.

Their eyes locked and their lips met! It was one of those moments that Ted knew he couldn't live with out Cody. "Sweetheart, I need you." Ted whispered. Cody made quick to loose his pants and get on his back. Ted shook his head. "Not like that Cody, I need you inside me." Ted moaned.

Cody stared up at the need on Ted's face. He loved Ted, he really did. Cody nodded and kissed Ted passionately. Cody rolled them so he was on top of Ted and pressing him into the bed. Ted was almost whimpering as there cocks rubbed together. Ted closed his eyes tightly and his breath was ragged as Cody tortured him. Cody was above Ted in push up position and was kissing and sucking on Ted's neck.

"Sweetheart, you've just got to do it." Ted pleaded. His cock was hard and throbbing, he was astonishingly tight to bursting point "I can't wait!" He whispered. "Yes you can." Cody whispered with one last furious grind down. He slid down Ted's body and kissed his straining dick.

Ted whimpered again. Cody licked down Ted's balls and into his crack, he stopped when he reach Ted's tight hole. Cody licked the tight pucker and savored the taste. He darted his tongue in the heat. Ted let out a strangled moan. Cody began to flex his tongue in and out to stretch Ted enough for Cody's massive cock. Ted was whimpering and griping at the sheets in his tortured state of pleasure. Cody continued to flick his tongue, Ted continued to hold the sheets and tossed and turn his head.

Cody's own dick was throbbing against the sheets. He was starting to get in a hurry. He swiftly jabbed his middle finger into Ted with his tongue. Ted winced but enjoyed the pain; a second finger was quickly added with the first. Cody started scissoring his fingers deliberately hitting Ted's spot, but only hard enough to make Ted quiver and gently enough to keep Ted from reaching his peek.

Cody set up on his knees and threw Ted's legs over his shoulders. He roughly ran his hand over his cock forcing himself ridged.

"Stay still." Cody said as Ted was still thrashing about. Ted stilled his body and mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Cody pushed his cock slowly into Ted. It wasn't exactly rare for Ted to be on bottom, but he wasn't as use to it as Cody. He automatically tensed as Cody's tip penetrated him. Cody paused. "You okay?" Ted bit his lip and nodded. It was obvious that he was in pain. "Just get on with it!" He said.

Cody slowly slipped his dick all the way in an allowed a moment for Ted to adjust. He felt Ted's body relax a bit around him. He pulled back then promptly snapped back in. Ted gasped at the force. Then he sunk his nails in at Cody's collar bone and drug his talons down his chest. Cody established a rhythm. Ted was already coming apart.

Cody was griping at Ted's hips, he picked up his speed slamming into Ted's breathless body. His thrust became more desperate and wiled. He could fill the blood in his body rush. His peek was so near. "Oh my God Ted! I'm gonna cum." Cody faintly whispered.

Ted's legs were numb over Cody's thick shoulders. His body was going taut and he was shaking. "Oh God! Damn it Cody! Aahh!" Ted moaned. His hand fell to his own cock. "Don't!" Cody growled. "Codes! Oh! You have got to let me cum!" Ted begged from beneath Cody. "No!" He said and slapped Ted's hand. Ted felt like his insides were ripping, if he did cum soon he thought he might die.

Cody's brow wrinkled and he banged into Ted even harder. Cody finally released in side Ted. He could feel his white, hot cum coating his on cock inside Ted. He roughly and incoherently rode out his orgasm. Ted was a mess, he had reach the point of tears with Cody dining him release.

Cody lay over Ted; Ted's leaking dick was between their sweaty bodies. "Please, please do something!" Ted whispered in Cody's ear. Cody was exhausted from his climax, but he raised enough to kiss on Ted's neck. Ted moaned and whimpered.

Once again Cody slid down Ted's body, placing kisses all over Ted's chest. Cody found one of Ted's hard nipples and put it in his mouth. He sank his teeth in it lapping it with his tongue. Ted began to grind upward tiring to get more friction on his cock.

Cody slapped Ted's thigh. "Stop that. You dirty boy, you have to wait on me!" Cody looked up and smirked at Ted.

Cody continued to lavish on Ted's nipples until he licked a streak down Ted's abdomen. He kissed around the bass of Ted's cock, then he grazed his teeth over Ted's balls. Ted moaned loudly.

"You want to cum baby?" Cody asked as he ran his palm over Ted's abs. Ted just nodded and didn't speak. Cody kissed the red tip of Ted's cock, Ted bucked his hips.

"Fuck my mouth Ted!" Cody said and placed one last kiss on Ted's balls before slipping his mouth over Ted and Ted furiously worked his hips. Cody closed his eyes and opened his throat letting Ted hammer in ball deep!

Ted fisted his hands in Cody's hair and pulled him up. He pulled them so he was standing in front of a kneeling Cody. He resumed ramming in to Cody's aching throat until his thick seed was running down Cody's throat making him gag. Ted stilled leavening Cody's mouth still around his reducing member. Ted moaned again.

Cody just looked up at him with innocent eyes, though there was still a dick protruding from his lips. "Damn. Has anyone ever told you that you look sexy like that?" Ted asked Cody nodded. Ted chuckled. "Get back in bed." Ted said and assisted Cody to his feet. He kissed him forcefully, then they fell back onto Ted's bed, they snuggled up and were soon drifting off to sleep.

Randy woke before the sun. He knew Ted had a… rough, night but he still wanted to see him alone for a bit before he left. He padded down the hall to Ted's room and opened the door. He lightly touched Ted on the shoulder. Ted jumped, he was still holding Cody tightly.

"I want to see you a little bit before I go." Randy whispered so not to wake Cody.

Ted slowly eased out of bed, Cody mumbled but stayed asleep. Ted pulled his sleep pants off the bed and slipped them on. Randy took his hand and led him down the hall.

"The sun is about to come up, you want to watch it with me?" Randy asked.

Ted smiled up at Randy. "I would love to!"

They walked out to the back porch and set on the bench that had always been there. It was one of Randy's favorite things to do, sit with one of his boys and watch a day start before it could be tainted by anyone else.

Randy had his arm around Ted's shoulders and Ted was laid over on Randy.

"I love you Ted." Randy whispered and kissed the top of his blond head.

Ted smiled though Randy couldn't see it. "I know you do. I love you too."

Randy kissed his head again. "I miss you so much when I'm not here." With the tips of his fingers Randy tilted Ted's face up so they were eye to eye. He brought there lips together in a beautiful kiss. Randy's hand wondered Ted's body for a moment before he stopped to palm Ted through his pants.

Ted moaned and pulled back. "I'm sorry babe, I just can't do it this morning." Ted said and frowned. Randy smiled it was only ever Ted who called him 'babe' like that.

"That's okay, it's all about you this morning." Randy said and lent down to kiss on Ted's neck. Ted moaned and Randy kept working him through his pants. "I love you so much!" Randy said against Ted's neck.

Part of Randy wanted something more, but the other part of him was shouting that it wasn't his place, and why should he mess it up when it had been going so good for so long?

Randy kissed down Ted's chest and pulled down his lover's sleep pants. He put his lips over Ted's cock and bobbed his head.

Ted was moaning in a state of ecstasy, He wanted to put his hands on Randy and ask for more, but he knew better. Randy put his hand on the shaft and it followed his lips up and down. Randy picked up the speed until Ted was spilling in his mouth. Ted sighed, like always, Randy swallowed. He then kissed Ted and forced their tongues together, letting Ted taste the remnants of himself.

Randy pulled back. "Now I think its time for some real breakfast, what do you think?" He whispered against Ted's lips, Ted simply nodded. He pulled up his pants and followed Randy back into the kitchen. Randy busied himself making pancakes, and Ted took a seat on the barstool watching him.

When Cody woke, he was alone. He found his pants from the night before and pulled them out of the tangled covers. He put them on and went to find Randy and Ted. He could smell homemade pancakes, a favorite to all three of them. He wished they had gotten him up.

He could here them talking, he stopped just out of sight to listen.

"What's with Cody lately? All he wants anymore is sex." Ted asked.

There was some clinking of silverware. Then he heard Randy say, "I know! We did it three times yesterday!"

"Really?" Cody heard Ted asked intrigued.

"In the shower, he sucked me off in the parking lot at the diner, and then last night when we went to bed." He heard Randy call off the previous day's encounters.

"We did it after you guys came home from lunch, then he came and got in bed with me last night when you wouldn't wake. He fucked the shit out of me! Since when did he get such a mean streak?" Ted inquired.

"I heard." Randy said, Cody felt him self blush. "Well maybe after all that he will be sexed-out for a while." Randy added.

"Maybe. I don't think I can take it like that again tonight." Ted said.

Cody frowned, were the two men he loved really tired of him? Sex was the only outlet he had anymore, from things the other two didn't even know about. The idea struck Cody to tell them, but he shook his head and went back to Ted's room and curled up in bed so he could pretend to be asleep when they finally came to wake him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**What did you think? What do you think is going own with Cody? In a later chapter I am wanting Randy to bottom to one of them, witch one do you think and why?**


	5. Sharing and Secrets

**This one gets a little… dramatic! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it. I hope you keep all the good stuff coming lol.**

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

"And that, boys, is why I love you" Randy panted. All three men were breathing heavily and covered in each other's sweat. They were all coming down from there climax. Cody was on all fours with a pool of white under him and covering Ted's hand; and his face was inches from Ted's spent cock, with cum on his face. Randy's cock was still in Cody and growing limp, surrounded by his own cum. They crawled up on the pillows of Randy's bed, and fell asleep.

It was late after midnight, it was perfectly normal for Cody to be awake right about now. He was snuggled into one side of Randy, and Ted was laying on Randy's out stretched arm on the other side of him. Cody's eyes were still closed and he was still in a state of calm. He unconsciously drifted a hand down Randy's torso. His hand was met by an unexpected mass. It was Ted's hand ghosting over Randy's skin too. Cody's eyes opened just a bit and his gaze met Ted's. Ted moved his hand further down giving Cody roaming room.

"I'm sorry." Ted sleepily muttered.

"Don't be." Cody said and put his had on Ted's. "I never really mind sharing him with you, ya know." Cody said. He didn't know why he felt he needed to clear the air on this particular subject. As much as they all knew they loved each other, they took for granted that they were all content sharing.

Ted smiled at him. "I love you Cody, both of you. You're the two pieces of my heart." That was the vows they had informally given each other. They each had two pieces to their heart, referring to the other two men.

"Do you want to go back to your room?" Cody asked playing a little with Ted's hand. Ted nodded. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his boxers, Cody pulled a small dark throw blanket around him and followed Ted back down the hall.

Ted waited for Cody to step in before he shut the door. Ted turned around and was immediately meet by Cody's greedy mouth on his.

"Get on the bed." Ted said into the kiss. They stepped backwards to the bed and sat in each other's lap. Ted's legs were outstretched and Cody's where wrapped around Ted's back. Ted began to devour Cody's mouth as he cradled the back of Cody's head and neck and their hips rocked together. The thin blanket that once clad Cody's body was now on the floor. The kiss was passionate, their tongues tangled together as they fought to get more of each other. Ted's hands greedily clawed at Cody as Cody sunk his nails into Ted's sides and pulled him even closer.

"Please Teddy?" Cody whimpered after a moment. Ted just nodded and Cody made quick work of Ted's boxers and threw them to the floor. Cody pushed Ted back on the bed and lay open to his lover. Ted was over come with desire and shear lust. Cody was all his for the rest of the night! They turned to face each other and engaged the kiss once more. Their hands each found their ways to the other's dick and began to grope each other.

"Cody…" Ted moaned as one of Cody's hands trailed Ted's abs leavening angry red streaks. Ted bent his head and slipped his mouth over Cody's hard cock. He ran his tongue around the forming head and felt the cock get bigger the harder he sucked. He grazed his teeth down the length because he knew that was the quickest way to drive Cody crazy. Cody's whole body quivered and he moaned.

"Give it to me!" Cody growled.

"I will, but I'm not going to hurt you." Ted said placing himself over Cody. The young man wined. "You are going to like this." Ted reassured, he reach across the bed to the bed side table and pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"KY! My favorite. I love the tingling." Cody whispered seeing the bottle.

Ted smiled. "I know you do, that's why it's in _my _cabinet." Ted bent down and licked at Cody's hole, making the dark haired man moan. Ted pored some on his fingers then slipped the first finger gingerly into Cody. He winced at first as the coldness hit him, but appreciated the finger. Ted slowly worked the finger in and out, turning it about inside Cody looking for his sweet spot. It only took him a moment to find it and make Cody jump in pleasure. Cody sucked in his breath and bit his bottom lip as Ted added a second finger. Ted picked up a slow but steady rhythm moving in and out of Cody, stretching him so there would be no pain when his cock was interested into him.

"I am already stretched, you and Randy already took care of that! Will you please just fuck me, please?" Cody asked from beneath him.

"No! I am not going to hurt you anymore; I have already done that once tonight. I never get to take it slow with you anymore, you are going to enjoy this without any pain."

Cody hesitated a moment but then nodded and Ted inserted a third finger. After making Cody's opening gap, he blew hot air over it making Cody's 'tingle' more intense. Cody moaned deeply.

"I love you!" Cody yelled out. In moments of passion they always professed there love. Ted stood up a little straighter. His cock was lightly against Cody's now stretched hole. His hand grazed lightly over Cody's face. "I love you too. You know Randy is lucky I ever let him inside you. I should just kidnap you and keep you for my self." Ted said, his forehead was pressed to Cody's, and he was gazing intently into Cody's beautiful eyes with no sign of humor on his face.

Cody was a little surprised at Ted's sudden jealousy, didn't he love Randy? Cody's wonderings were shut down early and before he could voice them. Ted firmly pushed into Cody. Ted let out a throaty moan and Cody whimpered.

Ted felt Cody's tightness take away his breath. "Did that hurt?" He asked in a whisper.

"No." Cody breathed. Ted's large cock felt so good inside him, pressed against his sweet spot. Cody began to grind down trying to get Ted's cock deeper inside him.

"Good." Ted said as his hand came around to curl into Cody's hair and tilt his head back slightly and he began to nip at Cody's throat. Ted kept a steady, slow but firm rhythm. He was not hurting Cody but still making him come undone.

The sight of Cody sweating and panting under him because of something he was doing was making Ted come 'undone' as well. Their foreheads pressed together once again and they were looking into each others eyes and panting. Ted's breath was starting to come as ragged as Cody's. He closed his eyes tightly and let out the softest, cutest little sound that was between a whimper and a moan. He felt his body clench and tightened and burn as he hit his climax and let a load of cum shoot into Cody. Cody flinched at the feeling, tightened ever so slightly around Ted's member.

"I'm sorry." Ted sighed, he was apologizing for cuming before Cody.

They were still looking in to each other's eyes. Cody's were bright while Ted's were half lidded and foggy. Cody was still a bit perplexed and flattered that Ted was so possessive of him. He was too distracted to care much about not getting his own release.

Ted's hand made its way down to Cody's straining dick, and his mouth found Cody's. Their tongues danced as Ted's hand jerked Cody to completion. Cody whimpered and his hips bucked into Ted's hand that was now coated with his seed. Ted kept his hand tight around Cody's cock, knowing Cody liked to ride out his orgasm. He was just thankful that it wasn't his ass that Cody was trying to pound into so hard.

After they had collapsed they just laid there like they were unsure of what they had done.

"Good night Teddy." Cody whispered.

"Goodnight Cody." Ted replied but neither mover they just stared strangely at one another. It was like Ted could see into Cody's head and knew that something was wrong with him. Cody only felt helpless under Ted's knowing gaze.

It was many hours latter after they had finally fallen asleep that Randy came into Ted's room and shook them both.

"Get up boys. We have a show in just a few hours." Randy said. Cody stood up and kissed Randy on the cheek, then walked into Ted's bathroom with out looking at the blond. Ted was awake but he just lay still looking at Randy. Ted was acting weird; it was unusually for him not to interact with either man when he first woke. Randy thought that maybe he was just tired; he gave Ted a small smile then left the room. Cody and Ted both knew that something had past between them the previous night, and they didn't know if they should confront it or not, Ted contemplated telling Randy. But he thought he should give it a bit more thought before doing so.

They were in the car on the way to the RAW show. Cody was in the passenger seat looking ahead of them, not speaking. Ted was in the back gazing out his window just as silently. Randy was trying not to think about what could be bothering them. Had they had a fight? They had never fought! Not ever! They might disagree about what to put on the TV or the song that was on the radio, but it was never anything bigger than what to have for dinner.

He really wanted to know what was bothering them, but a short car ride was not the time for that question.

Cody was in the Legacy locker room getting ready for his match against Kofi Kingston. He was only half way watching the screen. Randy and Ted were yelling at each other about, what Cody thought to be, nonsense. He still had his jeans on but his shirt and jacket was hanging over a locker door. Cody hated this damn tape! It was harder than you would think to get it to go on straight.

The door opened and tore Cody away from his concentration. It was a very handsome Evan Bourne. He had a red button up shirt on with his tights. It some how oddly matched.

"Hey Cody." He said charmingly.

Cody stopped messing with his tape, and looked at the new man. "Evan. What are you doing here?" Cody asked.

Evan took Cody's hand and began to straighten his tape while rubbing his thumb tenderly over the back of Cody's hand. Cody knew his should, but he didn't resist. "You know what I am doing here Cody, the same thing I do every week." He smiled at Cody and blinked his beautiful dark eye lashes at him.

"I have already said no Evan." Cody said a little apologetic.

"But that was last week."

"And the week before, and the week before, and the week before that." Cody said and they shared a laughed.

"Why not Codes?" Evan asked.

"You know why not. You know I'm with Randy and Ted, and you know I love them." Cody said. Evan was still holding Cody's hand and thumbing circles on the back of it.

"Well they share you Cody. It's just one night. It doesn't even have to be sex if you don't want." Evan pleaded.

Cody wanted so bad to accept the offer but he knew Randy and Ted would be crushed. When Evan said 'sex', Cody's mind hit the gutter. He was wondering what it would be like to be with some one other than Randy and Ted. He couldn't believe he was even thinking about saying yes, but he wanted to. He knew Evan would be the perfect gentleman. Evan was his age as were Ted and Randy were both older than him. Evan was young, sexy, and talented, they had things in common. They both liked videogames and comics, and the same bands. He liked the things that Randy and Ted called 'dorky'. Plus, Evan had been asking him out for months, it was driving him crazy. He had been expressing his feelings through sex, and if the conversation he had over heard between Randy and Ted was any consolation, they were getting tired of it, and now Ted knew something more was bothering him. Maybe the best way to make everybody happy was to go on one date with the handsome Evan Bourne.

Cody hadn't even noticed he had been staring at their hands, or that his thumb had started stroking Evan's palm.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Evan asked smiling hopefully.

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Cody asked.

"That is better than a no. Take all the time you need." Evan said and kissed Cody's hand and left the locker room.

Cody blushed a little and watched Evan leave the room. Evan had only been gone seconds when Ted and Randy came into the room. Randy kissed Cody's cheek. "Chin up Cody." He said and tilted Cody's chin upwards. Cody was still flush from his encounter with Evan.

"Rhodes, you're up!" One of the stagehands said through the open door.

They were just walking through their hotel room door. Ted massaged Cody's shoulder. "You had a rough match Codes, you want to take a shower with me?" He asked.

It was the most affection Ted had given Cody all day. "No, I already took a shower." Cody said.

Ted went in the bath room and closed the door. Randy had set down on the bed Cody laid down beside him.

"Did you miss me today?" Randy asked kissing Cody's neck and running his hand over Cody's torso.

"Randy? Can we just talk?" Cody asked.

"Yes, of course. I just thought you wanted to, you always want to lately." Randy said rolling off of his boyfriend.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Cody sighed. He was sitting beside Randy, looking at him. He was twisting his hands nervously. "I want to tell you what has been bothering me. But please don't get mad, I love you, and Teddy too! You're the two pieces of my heart."

Randy stroked Cody's face. "I'm not going to get mad at you. I love you too, you know that."

Cody nodded. "I know." He looked down to finish. "Evan has been trying to get me to go out with him."

Randy took Cody's hands. "Do you want to?"

"Yes." Cody nodded. Randy looked down for a minute. "Well if you want to go Cody, I'm not going to stop you. Have you talked to Teddy yet?"

"No, but he knows something is up."

"You know he will take it hard. But you deserve to have to have some fun."

"You wouldn't mind?" Cody asked.

"I don't like sharing you, but I want you to be happy. Go have fun." Randy said and kissed Cody's cheek.

"Really? What about Teddy?" Cody asked. His face was alight.

"Don't worry about it, I will take care of him."

"Thank you so much." Cody said and kissed him.

Cody ran out of the room and once he was in the elevator he searched his phone for Evan's name.

"Hello?" Evan said.

It was a moment before Cody was able to speak. "Hey Evan, it's Cody. Still up for a date?"

…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! What do you think? What should happen with Evan and Cody? And how will Ted react? I am open to all suggestions.**


	6. Learning to Let Go

**I would like to thank all out you who have reviewed, messaged, and read! I am going through some personal stuff right now and I am sorry I have not updated sooner. **

**I kinda fell away from writing lately, but just finishing this chapter made me feel so much better.**

**On the next chapter, I would really like you guys to have a say, so let me know what you want to happen and I will see if I can get it in there.**

* * *

Randy was laying on his back smoking a cigarette contemplating the best was to tell Ted about Cody. What Ted really needed was a distraction…. And Randy knew just the thing!

Ted walked out of the bathroom with just a white towel around his waist. There were still water droplets rolling down his body and his hair was wet and matted to his face. It was like Randy was seeing him in slow motion. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ted slowly scanned the room. "Where's Cody?"

The words pulled Randy out of his trance. He took another pull off of his cigarette the spoke. "He's gone."

Ted looked a confused. "Where is he?"

"On a date with Evan Bourne. It seems being chased really turns up Cody's sex drive." Randy said with an amused smile.

Ted's eyes went huge. "Randy!" His mouth started to move wordlessly. "We have to go get him. He's- He's- He's ours. Evan can't have him." He finally spluttered out.

Randy chuckled. "He is a big boy. He will be back. He said to tell you that he loves you."

Ted was completely shocked that Randy would just let Cody go. "I think we should go after him." He processed to Randy.

Randy stamped out his cigarette. "We can. But first I want to talk to you." Randy patted the bed beside him. Ted looked at the door and hesitated a moment but lay down with Randy on the bed.

Randy rolled over and kissed Ted gently on the lips. "You want se-" Ted started but Rand cut off the question with another sweet kiss.

"Not just sex, not to night. I want you on top." Randy said looking down at a bemused Ted.

"You know I've never took anybody's before" Ted said.

"I took yours and Cody, now I want you to take mine." Randy said stroking Ted's face.

Ted flipped them over so he was laying on Randy. "I will do that for you." He said and began kissing Randy's neck. He was trying to do the things Randy always did when he toped. He was doing the things that Randy always did to drive him crazy, and it was working on Randy too!

Randy moaned and pushed his clothed cock into Ted's only towel clad one.

Ted pulled his mouth away to speak. "Now, that's my job tonight." Ted said and rocked his hips into Randy's with more authority.

"Teddy? Can I tell you something?" Randy panted.

"Sure babe, what is it?" Ted asked and went back to kissing Randy's neck.

"I'm scared." Randy admitted and he really did look it.

Ted was a little surprised, but he understood why he would be. "Don't be afraid, I will be as easy with you as were with Cody."

Randy looked puzzled.

Ted was able to answer Randy's unspoken question. "You know the kid can't keep anything privet!" Ted said with a smile. "He said you held his hand all the way through it." He said and laced his hands with Randy's and held them against the pillows above his head.

"I did. He was so scared but he barely whimpered. He hasn't always been so eager for it you know. He was so innocent when we first got together." Randy said reminiscently.

"And you're okay giving him to Evan?" Ted said grinding his hips into Randy's.

"I am never okay with sharing either of you. But I want this tonight." Randy said. "I know it will be great, I have wanted this for along time." He added.

"Me too." Ted said.

"Now I wish I had been easier with you." Randy joked. Now was Ted's perfect chance to get his revenge on Randy for taking his so roughly all those years ago.

Ted looked at him a bit more serious. "You know I bled after that." Ted said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what it would turn into. I love you and I would change it if I could."

Ted gently kissed his lips to shut him up and continued to rock his hips. "Shhh." Ted kissed along Randy's collarbone then along his chest. He grazed his teeth over Randy's tan skin, but not hard enough to pinch. He took Randy's nipple in to his mouth and sucked it into a hard bud. Randy was panting and clawing at Ted's wide shoulders, Ted was making him so hard!

Ted kissed the top of Randy's pants, building the anticipation. He popped open the button the pulled the zipper down with his teeth. His warm breath was tickling Randy's dick threw his briefs, Randy moaned loudly in approval.

Randy lifted his hips so Ted could pull his jeans down. Ted threw them to the floor then went back up to the waistband of Randy's underwear and pulled them down with his teeth, Randy's cock sprang free making him sigh.

Ted took the hardening shaft into his mouth, he opened his throat and went down until his lips touched the base of Randy's cock.

"Oh! God, Ted! I know I said I wanted you on top but if you keep that up I'm gonna have to fuck your mouth."

Ted nodded the best he could. Randy bucked his hips and drilled into Ted's throat, Ted gagged but stayed stationary and allowed Randy pound his throat.

While Randy was distracted Ted began to trail his fingers around Randy's puckered hole. Randy gasped and stopped moving his hips.

"Don't stop. Suck!" Ted said around Randy's dick and brought his fingers to Randy's lips. He began to bob his head while Randy took the fingers into his mouth and sucked them.

Randy's dick was hitting the back of Ted's throat each down. Randy was breathing harder and having to fight to keep from biting down on Ted's fingers. Ted could tell Randy was close to completion.

He pulled his mouth off Randy's cock and took his fingers out of Randy's mouth. Randy whimpered, "Do you have to stop?" Ted smirked and nodded.

He pulled one of Randy's legs over his shoulder and lowered his head to give Randy a bit of a rim-job. Ted licked at the hole, Randy moaned and pushed his ass into Ted's face. Ted pushed his tongue into Randy as he asked for more with his body.

Randy cried out in pleasure. "Oh baby, it gets so much better than that!" Ted said then inserted his moist fingers into Randy's tight virgin heat.

Randy whimpered and tensed up at the intrusion. Ted licked at the pucker soothingly. After a few moments Randy began to relax and enjoy the fingers that were moving in and out of him. Ted and stretched the ring as he went. He wanted this to be as comfortable as possible for the man he loved.

Ted looked at Randy's face, he was laying back on the pillows with his breath coming heavily and his eyes shut tight. "Are you ready?" Ted asked. Randy nodded quickly.

With one last lick Ted grabbed the bottle of oil and drenched his cock and lined his throbbing cock with Randy's tight ass. He slowly pushed in and Randy clutched the sheets.

Ted stayed still for a long moment so Randy could get used to Teds impressive size. As he felt Randy loosen up around him, Ted began to move. He went slow, and an almost painful speed until Randy shouted, "Damn it Teddy! You're either going to have to fuck me or pull out, I can't take this!"

Ted did as he was asked and slammed into Randy hard enough to make the older man cry out again. Ted kept his rough pass until he could tell that it was becoming uncomfortable for Randy.

"Does it burn baby?" Ted asked. Randy nodded.

Ted pulled out and bent down so his mouth was a Randy's bright red hole again. He lent down and feverishly liked at it. He had a quick pace and would let his tongue dart in randomly haling out loud moans from his beloved. He let his tongue coat Randy's insides with soothing salvia.

With no warning Ted removed his mouth and drove hard into Randy and fucked him until Randy was a panting mess. Ted reach down with is hand and jerked Randy until white seed was spilling from Randy's cock. With a satisfied Randy beneath him Ted allowed himself to cum inside Randy then slumped over his lover.

It was a few moments before either man spoke or even moved. Ted was the first to act, he fell onto the bed beside Randy letting his now limp dick slip out of the now, very, used hole.

"Now can we go find Cody?" Ted asked. Randy looked at him stupidly. "Well now I can't walk! Anyway, let the kid have one night's fun." Randy said.

Ted's face fell into a heart broken gaze, it didn't go unnoticed by Randy who rolled over, despite the pain in his backside, and wrapped his massive arms around Ted. "He will be back Ted, don't worry. He loves us."

**Meanwhile-**

There was a pause on the other end of Cody's phone and Cody knew that Evan was smiling.

"Oh, hey Codes! I didn't think you would ever call. You know I am always up to see you! I'm in room 231." Evan said.

Cody smiled, "I will be right down." He said the clicked his phone shut.

Cody pushed the down button on the elevator and waited on the doors to open. He stepped out and walked down the hall until he came to room 231. He raised his shaking hand to knock and wasn't left standing for long. Evan opened the door and smiled at the taller boy.

"I am glad you came by." Evan said sweetly. He took Cody's hand and led him into the room.

Cody just smiled nervously.

Evan returned the smile, he put a hand on Cody's face a stroked his cheek with his thumb. Cody blushed and looked away from Evan.

Evan then turned Cody's face to look at him and roughly brought there lips together. Cody was taken by surprise but his hands found Evan's body and began to roam as he returned this rough kiss.

It was only a moment before Evan's shirt was on the floor and Cody's was next to it.

Evan's hands went to Cody's chest and pinched his already hard nipples. Cody moaned into the kiss and Evan used the opening to slip his tongue inside Cody's hot mouth.

With eyes closed Cody began walking Evan back to the bed. Evan fell gracefully onto his back and broke the kiss. Cody stared uncertainly at him. Evan quickly went for his own belt, he opened it and his jeans and began to work them down.

Cody watched Evan remove his pants then go for Cody's. Cody and Evan were both already hard, but Cody still just stood there naked looking at Evan.

"Cody please?" Evan whimpered and pushed a bottle of lube into Cody's hand.

This woke Cody up from his daze, he popped the cap on the lube and whispered "Role over!"

Evan did as ordered. It was only seconds before Cody's dick was covered in lube and he was sticking it into an unprepared Evan.

"Shit!" Evan cried out the bit the pillow. The cry of pain didn't faze the lust crazed Cody! He pounded into Evan without mercy.

Evan was writhing in pain and pleaser. Cody hammered Evan's once tight ass until he could fell the tightening of his body and shot his lode into Evan, then pulled out.

Evan whimpered at the thought of Cody not letting him cum. But Cody took him by surprise and flipped him onto his back then took his whole dick down his throat.

It was like nothing Evan had ever felt before. The feeling of being engulfed in Cody's hot, tight, wet throat, it didn't take much for Evan to be shooting Cody's throat full of hot seamen.

Evan moaned his appreciation as Cody climbed on to the bed beside him and pulled him into his arms and kissed him over and over on the cheek.

"Thank you." Evan whispered.

Cody didn't know how to respond. "I think I need to get back." He said into Evan ear. Evan held tighter to Cody's arms. "Please stay. Just for tonight?" Evan begged.

Cody complied. Surly the other two could get along with out him for one night. Sure he felt bad for 'cheating', but he really wasn't looking forwarded to explaining that to Ted.

"I will stay, but just for tonight." Cody said with another sweet little kiss.

"Are you up for another go?" Evan said slyly and flipped them so that he was on top. Cody only smiled and nodded. "But this time I get to top!" Evan said and clamed Cody's mouth for another kiss.

* * *

**Okay! So thanks so much for reading! What did you think?**


	7. Moving On

**Thanks to everyone who has read and taken the time to review and message me. I would really like to think ****Supreme-Chaos-Angel**** for the most interesting review I have ever gotten! I had fun reading that one lol. **

**Anyway, one to the story!**

* * *

Cody had just woken up. He was still in Evan's bed, it was the first thing he noticed, and it made him smile. Evan was looking at him lovingly. "Good morning, beautiful prince!"

Cody blinked a few times. "Good morning Evan." He said then kissed Evan's lips tenderly. He brought his hand to cress Evan's muscular waist. "What time is it?"

"A little after seven." Evan said.

Cody looked guilty away and nodded. "You know I have to go explain this." He said.

Evan smiled sadly he knew Cody wasn't his, and he knew the night before had been stolen and was wrong, but he still didn't want Cody to go. "I know. But I was hoping you could say a little while longer, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed."

Cody smiled brighter and kissed Evan's lips again. "I wish I could stay but I have to go." He pushed the covers back and began getting dressed.

Evan just lay back on his pillows and watched Cody's sculpted from moving about the room. "Cody?"

"Yea?" Cody said without looking at the smaller man.

"Will you call me later?" Evan asked. There was something in Evan's voice, it was almost like desperation, begging Cody to say yes. He looked sad and anxious waiting for Cody's reply.

Cody leaned across the bed so his face was right close to Evan's. "Of course I will call you." He said and pecked Evan's lips sweetly once again.

Evan's face lit up with a jovial smile as he watched Cody leave.

Cody was standing at the door of the hotel room he, Ted and Randy shared. He still had his key cared, but for some reason he felt he should knock. He took a deep breath and raised his hand, but before his fist met the wood he was stopped.

"It won't do you any good Codes, we're not in." Randy chuckled. He was walking up the hall with a paper bag. He draped an arm around Cody pulling the younger man back to chest with him. He kissed Cody's cheek.

Cody dropped his head, he couldn't look at the man he had just betrayed.

"You got a hicky." Randy said smiling as he playfully pinched the purple mark on Cody's neck. He was smiling but it was still obvious that he was hurt. You could see it on his face and in his beautiful gray eyes.

"Is Ted here?" Cody asked. He finally brought himself to look Randy in the eyes.

Randy smiled sadly and blankly, he took a deep breath before he could talk. "He took a walk. You knew he would take it hard, it was a reckless thing to do Cody."

Cody looked down, he looked ashamed. "I know. Can you just tell me where he is I have to talk to him. I got to see if I can explain this."

"I don't know if you can, he is really hurt. He said he was going to the beach." Randy said. He clasped his hand around the nape of Cody's neck and brought there foreheads together. Randy closed his eyes tight and whispered, "I love you." Then kissed Cody's lips quickly before he swiped his key card and diapered before Cody could react.

Cody stood in the empty hall way and pressed his forehead to the cold door. "I love you too Randy, both of you. Believe it or not."

Cody caught a cab to the beach that was just a few miles from there hotel. Ted loved the sand and the sea. It was all that Cody could think about the whole trip, all the things he knew and loved about Randy and Ted, and all the things he was learning and falling in love with about Evan.

Cody walked the shore until, up ahead he saw Ted sitting on a bench.

"Hey Teddy." Cody greeted. Ted only looked at him blankly. He didn't even smile. He looked hurt. Cody sat down next to his once lover.

"Why are you here Cody?" Ted asked incredulously.

It took Cody by surprise and it took him a minute to answer. "Because I wanted to talk to you."

"Did you? What were you going to tell me? Are you going to tell me how good he was in bed? Did you top or bottom to him? I see he have you a hicky!" Ted said bitterly

Cody was taken aback. "I came here to try and explain things to you, but I can't talk to you when you are like this!"

"You don't have to explain anything! You left us Cody! After everything we have been through, you threw it all away for Evan? Things have gotten hard for us all in the past but we would never have done that to you!" Ted was starting to rant. He was very upset, he was close to tears.

"I came to try and make things right, but I don't have to take this, I am young and a lot of people want me. I don't need this!" Cody said angrily and got up and walked away.

Randy was standing by the bed, he was pointlessly refolding their clothes. He heard the door click and he turned to see Ted looking broken hearted and dazed. He wouldn't even have had to ask, he knew why Ted looked so sad and why he was alone. He knew when he left Cody in the hall that he wouldn't see the man he loved more than anything, maybe even more than Ted, anymore.

Randy and Ted shared a look that tolled them both more than words could.

"I don't think he is coming back Randy." Ted said, he looked like he was about to cry.

"I know. I know." Randy said as he walked over to Ted and put his arms around the blond and Ted began to sob into Randy's neck as he griped him tighter.

"How could you let this happen" Ted sobbed.

Randy pushed Ted back so he could look at him. "Me? They didn't give me a memo on how to take care of you two." Randy said and stroked away Ted's tears.

"Two?" Ted said raising his eyebrows.

"Yea Ted, you weren't exactly easy to take care of." Randy said, dropping all pretences of kindness.

Ted angrily pushed Randy's hand away. "I don't need anyone to take of me. And you were the one that said he would come back, you said he would still love us!" Ted yelled

Those words cut Randy to the quick. He looked down and couldn't speak. "I thought he would." He said after a moment.

"What does this mean for us?" Ted asked as he began to look at the floor too.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked concerned.

"You know he was what was what was holding us together, and now that he is gone…" Ted drifted off.

"You mean I am loosing you too?"

**-Meanwhile-**

Cody was sitting in a bar killing shot after shot. He was still young, he was handsome, he had a promising career, and now he had Evan.

As the room started to spin, he new he was going to need assistance. He called Evan. He tolled him where he was and soon Evan was walking through the door like a night in shining armor.

"You okay?" Evan asked. Cody's eyes were blood shot and he was swaying in his seat.

"Do I look okay to you?" Cody asked drunkenly.

Evan smirked. "You look beautiful to me." Evan said sweetly and kissed Cody's temple.

"I think we are over. Can I stay with you?" Cody asked sadly.

Evan couldn't help but smile, all his dreams were coming true! "Cody, are you saying that you are leavening them for me?" Evan asked happily.

Cody nodded. "It looks that way."

Evan's heart swelled. He was going to do every thing he could for Cody. He was going to love him forever! He was going to take him on real dates and never have to share him with anyone.

"Well this is enough of these lonely shots, lets go celebrate!" Evan said and put his arm around Cody and guided him out of the bar and into a new relationship…

**

* * *

**

HMMM! So Cody left Ted and Randy for Evan, and now Ted and Randy's relationship is shaky. How do you think it should work out? Please leave a review telling me what you would like


	8. Emotions!

**One more chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Randy?" Ted said touching Randy on the shoulder to wake him. "Mmm?"Randy mumbled and rolled over and encircled Ted in his arms.

"What is it Ted?" Randy asked. Ted had curled himself into Randy, pressing their bodies tight.

"I was just thinking," He stopped painful. "about Cody." He said and glanced up at Randy. He was half expecting to be reprimanded, it was the first time either of them had spoken about the brunet. He wasn't mad at Cody any more, he just missed him.

Randy looked at him attentively. He pulled Ted a little tighter. "I know." He said softly. "I was thinking about him too." He confessed.

Ted looked away from Randy's face. "Do you think he will come back?" Ted asked.

Randy took a deep breath. "I don't know Darling."

"I miss him." Ted said.

"I miss him too."

"I am worried about him. What if Evan doesn't take care of him?" Ted had just voiced what they were both worried about.

"Shh." Randy soothed. "Cody can take care of himself." Randy said and hoped he was right.

"I feel like... well you know what I feel like," He looked at Randy with hurt on his face. "- a piece of my heart is missing"

That admission broke Randy's heart. He placed a hand on Ted's face and fought the tears that were stinging his eyes. He pressed his lips to Ted's forehead and let one slip away. "I know, he he was a piece of my heart too. I am sorry Teddy, I really thought he would come back." Randy sobbed.

"I know Randy, it's not your fault. I knew something was wrong with him, I should have told you." He looked away fighting his own tears. "He was unhappy I guess there was nothing we could do."

Randy pressed a hard kiss to Ted's lips. The tears rolling down Randy's cheeks fell onto Ted's face. Randy would have never guessed that Cody would be the one to leave their happy trio. He loved Cody! He saw a future with Cody and Ted, now he was simply dieing in self pity.

"Well he may not be here, but you have still got me, if you still want me." Randy said.

Ted looked at him for a moment. "Of course I still want you. I love you, even if I don't say it." Ted said.

Randy held onto Ted for a few moments. That was all he needed to hear, Ted still loved him! They stayed cuddled together for a few more minutes not speaking.

"Do you think that is why he cam into ours lives?" Ted finally asked. If it hadn't been for Cody, chances were that Ted and Randy would have never fallen in love.

Randy thought for a moment before he sighed. "Maybe. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be with him. All we can do now is hope he is happy."

xXx

But Cody wasn't happy, he was bored! He was sitting in the vacant locker room taping his wrist. He was just killing time until he could workout what he was going to say to Evan, and what he was going to do after he said it. He sighed heavily and threw a gob of tape across the room. The door opened and Cody looked up to see Justin Gabriel.

Justin smiled smugly, "Hey Cody, wheres little Evan at?" Justin asked in his accent.

Cody looked up at him and rolled his eyes. "He's not that little Justin." He said defending Evan's stature.

"Well it doesn't really matter if he is or isn't really." Justin said as he took a seat next to Cody he wrapped one large hand around the nap of Cody's neck and began groping Cody's manhood through his jeans. He pressed his lips to Cody's neck where he sucked generously and made Cody moan.

"What are you doing tonight?" Cody asked in a lusty voice.

"That was easier than I thought." Justin smirked letting his hot breath ghost over Cody's ear.

"Come to my room about ten, then you will see how little Evan really is!" Justin said and palmed Cody a few more times bringing his member to life before getting up and leaving the room.

Xxx

"So Evan, wheres that new boyfriend of yours?" Kelly asked Evan as they sat together in the diner. Susi was a lunch the two friends shared about once a week.

Evan blushed and couldn't fight a smile. "He stayed at the arena, I think he wanted to use the ring for a bit."

Kelly smirked. "Your such a little boyfriend-stealer!" She giggled. "And they talk bad about me, I am never letting you around John." She joked.

"Cena! Hmm." He said with his eyebrows raised. "I bet he is a total bottom!" Evan smiled.

Kelly's mouth fell open. "But only when I'm on top, he's not going to take it like Cody." she said, and she and Evan laughed.

They both faded away into silents. Both no doubt fantasizing about Cena.

"But don't you feel bad about taking him away from Randy and Ted?" Kelly asked Evan tentatively as she nibbled on a piece of bread.

Evan looked up and played with the rim of his glass for a minute before answering. "It was his decision Kel. I didn't force him to do anything." he smiled and blushed. "But I am glad he chose me." He added.

Kelly smiled, she really was happy for her friend, she knew Evan had been falling in love with Cody for the past few years. She knew that if anyone deserved love, it was Evan! "I'm happy for you Evy." She said smiling.

Xxx

Randy was watching Ted move about their hotel room. It had been a whole month since they had been home, but tonight was the last night of this tour, then they were going to be home for a whole week! Ted was leaned over the counter with the phone book and his iphone in his hand.

Ted had been spending a lazy day in bed watching TV. He was barefoot and in nothing but Randy's sport shorts

he was beautiful with his untidy mess of hair and his brow furrowed, he was browsing the book for something.

"What are you doing Teddy Bear?" Randy asked as he stood up from the plush hotel chair he was sitting in, he walked to stand by his other and warped his arms around Ted's shoulders and kissed his neck repeatedly.

"Ordering take out. Tonight it's just going to be you and me! How would you feel about a romantic night in?" Ted asked rolling his head to expose more of his neck to Randy's mouth.

"I would love a night with you, in that tight ass!" Randy said roughly filling his hands with Ted's firm round ass making Ted jump a bit.

Xxx

Cody had made up his mind! He was going to Justin's room, he would worry about the consequences in the morning. He was briskly walking down the hall with his shoulders back and his head held high. He could see the door on the right, 437!

But he stopped like he had hit a brick wall just before he reach his destination. The door straight across from Justin's opened and Ted stepped out! Their eyes met and neither one of them moved or spoke. It was like this first time they had made love, the same uncertainty.

"Hey Cody." Ted said softly. Cody did not speak, he couldn't! Ted smiled at the silents. He looked from Cody to Justin's door like he already knew where Cody was going."Going to see Justin?" Ted asked.

Cody looked at the door then back to Ted and nodded.

Ted smiled again but it was more to keep the hurt off his face. Cody had changed and it was braking Ted's heart to think of his Cody as an easy lay. Ted nodded. "J G has a reputation, should be good sex." Ted said nodding as if he were talking about the weather to someone no more important than a stage hand.

"Ted, I'm sorry-" Cody started and Ted's head shot up, he was just realizing how badly he needed Cody to apologize. But Cody was cut off by the door opening behind Ted, and Randy stepping out. His presents dominated the scene.

"Randy!" The name slipped from Cody's lips unintentionally.

Randy snapped! He and Ted where just getting their lives back together and now Cody was here to ruin it all! Randy felt two emotions at the same time; One was a strong and over powering love for Ted and a need to protect him. The other was an anger at Cody! Randy acted without thinking. He rushed forward and grabbed Cody by the throat and slammed him against the wall, shattering a picture frame behind Cody's head.

"How dare you come back after what you did? You tore this family apart! You made us doubt everything just because you left! You almost ruined our lives by leaving! I cant believe I ever fell in love with some one so childish and selfish as you, you only thought about your self! You didn't even bother to say good-by!" Randy was speaking though gritted teeth. He was sinking into the terrifying viper that he was when he was in the ring. He looked as if he were ready to tare Cody apart!

And Cody could tell, he was triffid, and Randy's had was cutting off his breathing. To make the situation worse, Evan walked innocently into the scene. He gaped but froze. Ted touched Randy lightly on the shoulder when he saw Evan, Randy looked from Cody to Evan to Ted and then back again. He let Cody go and marched off.

Evan rushed over to Ted and Cody but kept a short distance. "Are you okay?" Ted asked and brushed some glass out of Cody's hair as Cody rubbed his throat.

Cody nodded and coughed a bit. "What else are you going to say?" Cody asked sarcastically.

Ted sighed. "Well I wanted to say that. But I also wanted to say," He kissed Cody's fore head right there in front of Evan. "we miss you Codes, and we love you. No matter what Randy says when hes mad, we both still love you and there is nothing you can do to change that." he kissed Cody's forehead again and left Cody and Evan in an awkward silents.

* * *

**What do you think? Review? Will they get back together? Or is Cody too far gone?**


End file.
